Asuka Yoshina
Asuka Yoshina (夜科 朱鳥, Yoshina Asuka) is the estranged father of both Ageha and Fubuki, who was absent for a significantly extended period of time, until his son disappeared for 10 days straight under mysterious circumstances. Currently, he is employed as an astronomer at the National Aerospace Science Laboratory (N.A.S.L.) in Tokyo, allowing him access to confidential information pertaining to the Orouborous asteroid that is essential to W.I.S.E.'s plans. Appearance Asuka is a meticulously neat and rather slender man that despite being actually 47 years in age, appears to be barely older than his eldest child. His facial features comprise simply of light medium-length hair, arranged in a very basic and rough manner, and thin-rimmed glasses, to compensate for his apparently poor eye sight. Due to the present circumstances surrounding his employment as the head of research at a governmental facility, it is an extremely rare occasion to observe Asuka dressed in anything that can be considered even remotely informal, with him instead preferring to spend a significant amount of the time wearing just a classical black suit.Psyren manga; Chapter 88, pages 5-16 With the massive and dramatic alteration in circumstances brought about by the horrific events occurring in the future, Asuka's standard clothing has changed drastically to remain appropriate for the present tasks at hand, with his typical apparel consisting now of a simple camouflaged military uniform. As the substantial passage of time has done little to improve his eye sight, his thin-rimmed glasses are still a prominent feature, even being worn when he engages in devastating confrontations with his adversaries.Psyren manga; Chapter 121, pages 18-19 Personality According to his daughter, Asuka used to be a man who knew nothing but his own fixation upon work and research, yet since the untimely death of his wife he rescinded these former goals and instead went to great lengths to fulfil his responsibilities as a father. In order to accomplish this and discipline his perpetually hot-tempered son, he even undertook numerous karate lessons so that his poor athletic abilities would eventually become a strength that could rival even Ageha's. These skills are typically utilised to violently reprimand his son on the rare occasions that he deems it necessary, however, despite these instances Asuka carries a significant amount of respect for Ageha, demonstrated when he effectively allowed his son to emancipate himself as long as he maintained his promise to never cause his sister to cry. Even on the occasion where Ageha's fervent refusal to divulge the reasons behind his prolonged disappearance, led to Asuka taking the drastic solution of disowning his son entirely, the decision was not conducted out of spite but rather out of the trust he placed in his son's determination.Psyren manga; Chapter 88, pages 5-15 By Asuka's own admission, it is these strong family bonds that allow him to transcend his boundaries and unleash his true potential.Psyren manga; Chapter 121, page 19 Synopsis W.I.S.E Arc Observing on national television the tearful reunion between his daughter and son, due to Ageha's inconsiderate disappearance for a period of ten whole days, Asuka drops his previous engagements and duties in order to return to his family's side. Ascertaining that both his children are currently residing at the Elmore Wood Orphanage, he travels with this specific destination in mind, where arriving just prior to his son he remarks on Ageha's apparent popularity with the children there. Fubuki retorts on his flippant attitude and reminds her dad that he should discipline him appropriately, to which Asuka whole heartedly agrees.Psyren manga; Chapter 87, pages 18-19 Appearing suddenly in the building’s entrance way, Asuka greets Ageha by commenting on how well he is looking, before delivering a swift "father's fist of love" that sends his son tumbling to the ground. Asuka then proceeds to kindly remind him of the promise he made, getting his parents to recognize him as adult in exchange for not making his sister cry, subsequently enquiring as to what his son believes he is now doing. He then understandably questions Ageha to explain his present actions, noting that bad excuses will just lower his status as a human being but a further refusal from his idiotic son, results in a torrent of powerful and accurate blows. Eventually, Asuka reaches the conclusion that the only option available to him is to disown Ageha, severing all "father and son" ties with a pleasant smile. Making preparations to leave, he quietly urges Fubuki to trust in and watch over her brother in his stead, before asking Amamiya to do the same. Utilising this opportunity, Amamiya inquires about the asteroid Orouborous but with his back still turned, Asuka states that he can't divulge such information here, instead proposing that such a discussion should occur at his laboratory in Tokyo.Psyren manga; Chapter 88, pages 5-15 Accepting his father’s prior invitation; both Ageha and Amamiya journey to the National Aerospace Science Laboratory (N.A.S.L.), where Asuka works as the chief researcher, a fact that his son seemingly refuses to acknowledge despite being informed about it upon multiple separate occasions. As an irritated Asuka proceeds to explain the diverse and exact details of what his profession entails, he is informed by a female employee that the meteor in question has drastically altered its orbit, blatantly ignorant to the obvious love message inserted within the presented data. Thanking his assistant, he and Amamiya proceed to discuss the matter further in a more secluded corner, due to the secrecy surrounding the issue. Here it is divulged that the asteroid appears to possess a will of its own, travelling in unpredictable trajectories and emitting intense bursts of light in random intervals, earning it the same name as the snake that embodies death and rebirth "Ouroboros". Openly admitting that the investigation is still be conducted, Asuka boldly claims that despite its inconsistent path, the incredibly huge mass appears to be gradually approaching their own plant. Even though the probability that this will occur remains relatively low, Asuka still wishes to be vigilant as to him the asteroid has already become a revolutionary miracle in astronomy, because the ever altering rhythm of the flashes could be interpreted as a signal of sorts addressed to some unknown recipient. However, before this thought can be pursued, an unexpected phone call by Matsuri Yagumo brings the conversation to a conclusion.Psyren manga; Chapter 97, pages 4-16 Invasion Arc Upon returning to the future, Tenju's Root had undergone a series of dramatic alterations largely instigated by the presence of Asuka, who was responsible for directing over 500 more survivors to the facility during the events surrounding the Day of Rebirth. During the course of informing Ageha and the rest of the drifters about the present state of affairs, Fubuki suggests that he should talk things over with their father when he returns, as currently he is in the field conducting research.Psyren manga; Chapter 112, page 11 When the Second Star Commander, Junas, finally makes his descent into the supposedly secure installation during the actual invasion, the combined efforts of Shao and Ageha were unable to mount an adequate defense, resulting in Ageha being impaled by Junas' extended God Blade. It is at this point that his father makes his dramatic entrance, landing upon and shattering the part of the blade connected to his son, in a single graceful movement. Remarking on Junas' uncivilised behavior, Asuka approaches stating that it is in protecting his family that he trancends his boundaries and opens himself up to endless possability.Psyren manga; Chapter 121, pages 18-19 Junas launches into an immediate assault but a stalwart Asuka, in almost an exact repeat of his prior actions, destroys the sword instantaneously on contact with the exterior of his Astral Space. He then proceeds to state that this is his dominion where his adversary’s powers can never hope to reach, before rapidly expanding his PSI with the singular intention of sealing his opponent within the confines of his sphere of influence. With his enemy suitably restrained, a now incandescent Asuka goes on the offensive, unleashing a vicious torrent of debilitating strikes. Embedded within the resultant debris, Junas comments on his opponent's ability to manipulate gravity as the imposing figure of Asuka stands over him, bleeding from the nose and silently pleading for just a little more time. Lasting out the assault, the roles suddenly reverse as an exhausted Asuka collapses to his knees, speaking of the hidden depths of the human brain and PSI's last potential "Nova". Just as he appears to be entirely at the mercy of his enemy, an illuminating ray of intense sunlight forces Junas to beat a hasty retreat.Psyren manga; Chapter 122, pages 1-19 Astral Nova Arc Observing the consequent destruction atop a pile of rubble, Asuka is approached by his son, who asks him with great determination to teach him the power his father demonstrated in the previous battle.Psyren manga; Chapter 124, page 19 In the remnants of the former gym, Asuka explains the significant risk to life and even existence involved in learning Nova, before accepting his son's proposal while cautiously stating that he can't guarantee he'll accomplish the techniques completion. Asuka then proceeds to activate the ability, accounting how this power is born through a combination of all three other forms of PSI and a subsequent fusion with the user's own physical entity, to become more of an existence than any other form. Concluding this; Asuka grasps his son's right arm, in attempt to evoke the phenomenon in his cells as well but the intense pain of his body's rejection to the process, causes Ageha to recoil in agony. Asuka ominously states that the current level of the fusion is only around 2%, as the power he transfers acts simply as catalyst, and that other than the physical anguish, there is a potential risk that the Nova will consume and obliterate his entire existence. He offers this as the last opportunity for his son to repent his decision but both Ageha and Amamiya, who had been silently watching from the sidelines, demonstrate a serious commitment to the idea. Accepting their determination but realizing that time is running short, Asuka performs Gravitational Singularity to extend their period of 20 hours to instead around 100, a timeframe where it is possible to achieve what they desire.Psyren manga; Chapter 125, pages 4-10 Having little more to do than maintain the present domain they are residing within, Asuka conservatively inspects the progress of his juvenile students, noting how the cells from their respective bodies must be wailing from the transmutation of Nova. Ageha's form suddenly begins to undergo a dramatic change in composition but his father reassuringly contemplates how he should have expected his son's body to gain acceptance, it is his child after all. Amamiya on the other hand isn't faring to well, so Asuka warns her to neither get anxious nor rush but it still takes Ageha's subsequent intervention to return circumstances back to their former state of serenity. Observing the "steamy couple" before him, Asuka decides to utilise this opportunity to rest.Psyren manga; Chapter 126, pages 1-5 With proceedings entering their most dangerous period at 70% completion, where any distraction can be devastating, Asuka maintains his vigilant watch. When Amamiya's form begins to disintegrate, Asuka cries out for her to cancel Nova immediately in order to preserve her existence but even a man of his varied experience, is shocked when her sword unexpectedly becomes infused with the overflowing power.Psyren manga; Chapter 128, pages 1-3 As the boundary of his domain shatters into miniscule fragments, Asuka accompanied by both of his respective students reaffirms the completion of their intended and desired task, before issuing the command for the group to depart. However; after achieving only a few steps, his body collapses under the affliction of both severe physical and mental strain, a consequence of extending the training deadline to the absolute limit of his capabilities. Bluntly informing his charges that they don't have time to waste and to instead go on without him, Asuka leaves them with the final comment "Ageha... Amamiya-san...I'll stake the future on the two of you...!!"Psyren manga; Chapter 128, pages 1-3 PSI Abilities Burst Astral Space - Asuka's abilities revolve around the creation of a literal and isolated sphere of influence, containing various representations of celestial bodies integrated into its external circumference, projected outwards from his own physical entity that acts as the central focal point of the dome. The visible exterior of this three-dimensional space occupies a region moderately larger than that observed by a typical burst stream, encompassing and defining the outer confines of the domain that becomes subject to Asuka's subsequent whims. This external barrier is resistant to the majority of external forces as it is Asuka's own will which determines the denial or permission of entry, resulting in it performing as a more than adequate defense under most circumstances, aptly demonstrated when it not only nullified but completely shattered an attack conducted by Junas' God Blade. However, Asuka's authority is even more decisive in regards to the conditions of the internal environment, where multiple aspects can be significantly altered by the manipulation of the surrounding astrological features, instigated by thought alone. Asuka's extensive knowledge in the area of cosmology make the creation of these affects, such as the influencing of gravity, a simple task by simply recreating already known phenomenon.Psyren manga; Chapter 122, pages 2-8 *'Gravitational Manipulation': Within the confines of his realm of influence, Asuka is able to selectively control the magnitude of gravitational force that afflicts an object, effectively increasing or decreasing its relative weight. Conventionally, he manipulates this technique to hamper his opponents movements while augmenting his own, by comparatively making their bodies feel as if they are as heavy as lead and as light as a feather respectively.Psyren manga; Chapter 122, page 6 *'Gravitational Singularity': By populating the spherical dimension fundamental to his abilities, with an innumerable quantity of stellar constellations and then subsequently rotating the stars that compose these formations at insurmountable velocities in a singular direction, Asuka is capable of replicating the advantageous aspects of this supposed naturally occurring phenomenon to delay the passage of time for those who occupy the interior space. The combination of both the intense gravitational mass difference and relative speed subjected to the inhabitants produces a time dilation effect, as described by the theory of relativity, that distorts time to such an extent that it is approximately five times slower than that of what we normally observe, meaning 5 hours within the inner component of the region is proportionate to only a single hour occurring externally. It is believed that his innate capability to manipulate this technique is the reason why Asuka has retained his youthful appearance despite his actual age, due to the subconscious release of the energy associated with this technique since his youth.Psyren manga; Chapter 125, page 9 Astral Space Manipulation.png|Gravitational Manipulation Astral Space Artificial Gravity.png|...amplification and reduction Gravitational Singularity.png|Gravitational Singularity Rise Proficient - Asuka is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI, demonstrated by both his capability to shatter Junas' God Blade with a single graceful kick and the generation of enormous craters with each punch.Psyren manga; Chapter 121, page 18 He also typically utilises this form to supplement his already considerable skills in martial arts, which prior to any knowledge of the existence of psychic abilities made him a daunting foe just after taking a small number of karate lessons.Psyren manga; Chapter 88, pages 6-10 Trance Unknown - During his brief periods of activity within the series, Asuka has failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his extensive Burst abilities in combination with Rise. However, as of yet it has never explicitly been expressed that he was incapable of using it. Nova Power Amplification - The most basic and advantageous benefit of engaging this technique is the instantaneous acceleration of the user's powers to well beyond their normal limits, during which Asuka's body and clothing transform a brilliant white as his physical existence transcends into an entity of pure PSI. With this substantial increase in power, Askua is able to upgrade the entirety of the fundamental aspects of his abilities to the level that can easily overwhelm an Illumina infused Star Commander. However, maintaining this technique for prolonged periods places tremendous stress on the individual's brain, initially causing them to bleed profusely from the eyes and the nose but inevitably proving fatal if persisted.Psyren manga; Chapter 122, pages 3-8 *'Boundary Expansion': When activating Nova while Astral Space is already in effect, the dimension in which it inhabitants undergoes a significant and rapid period of growth, increasing in size many times over in a matter of mere moments. The suddenness of this expansion is capable of catching an adversary off guard, thus making it a much simpler task to ensnare them within the confines already under the affects of Asuka's influence.Psyren manga; Chapter 122, pages 3-4 Asuka Nova.png|Nova in use Asuka Power Amplification.png|Power Amplification Astral Space Boundary Expansion.png|Boundary Expansion Quotes * (To Ageha) "I understand. Well, if you're prepared to go that far...you're disowned. I'm severing all 'father and son' ties. Do what you like."Psyren manga; Chapter 88, pages 13-14 * (To Junas) "How uncivilised...do you have a family of your own? People become stronger when they've got something to protect. Trust me, the potential is endless."Psyren manga; Chapter 121, page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Psychicer Category:Tenju's Root